


I meant what I said beautiful...

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Robert’s baby, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert decides that it’s time to spoil his husband which means taking Aaron on a shopping trip however Aaron doesn’t get the meaning of being spoiled by Robert





	I meant what I said beautiful...

**Author's Note:**

> Re watched the picnic and this came into my head.

“Aaron? Wake up baby?” Robert whispered before leaning over his husband and pressing gentle kisses to his face and cheeks.

“Mm? Go away Rob! It’s to early!” Aaron said in that special whiney voice that made Robert love him even more.

“No! Come on let’s go shopping I’m gonna spoil you rotten about time we had a day alone!” Robert said.

That seemed to get Aaron’s attention who looked over at Robert,

“Good morning Mr Sugden!” Aaron pressed a kiss to Robert’s forehead.

“Morning Mr Sugden!” Robert smiled at Aaron. When they got married Aaron wanted to take Robert’s name along with Liv so that’s how they became the Sugden’s.

“Now come on! Up let’s go!” Robert got up and got changed leaving Aaron watching him.

They eventually got changed and in the car.

“Rob?” “Yh Baby?” “Where we going anyway?” “Shopping Aaron I’m gonna spoil you rotten!”

Aaron stayed quotation at that idea. He didn’t want Robert to spend thousands of pounds on him.

In a way Aaron felt it was wrong. To have someone he loved spending money to keep him happy.

He never had it with Jackson which was understandable but with Ed it was like Aaron didn’t mean anything to him. 

They never went out for dinner always ate at home and to Aaron that was what he was used to.

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t even notice Robert nudge him,

“We’re here. Come on let’s get some shopping done!” Robert stepped out the car before going to Aaron’s side and opening his door and holding out his hand for his husband to take which he did.

Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron’s shoulder. “Ok?” “Yh. Let’s go.”

The shopping centre was massive! Somewhere in Manchester was where they went and Aaron had never seen anything like it before.

Stalls on ever side and little cafes in the middle with hot chocolate and cakes.

Robert noticed the way Aaron was looking at the food and taped his shoulder.

“Come on let’s get a bite to eat first.” Aaron nodded and followed Robert before sitting down.

“What do you want baby?” “Erm..” Aaron read the menu carefully. 

He saw a hot chocolate with whipped creams and marshmallows it also came with a choice of cake.

Aaron was gonna ask Robert for that until he saw the price.

£9.75! “How much?!” Aaron thought to himself.

There was no way Robert would pay that much when he could get it for cheaper at bobs!

Sighing Aaron said “I’ll just get a cup of tea.” “You sure? We will be walking a lot and might not eat properly until later?” 

“Yh I’m sure Rob”

“Ok then I’ll be back in a bit.”

What Aaron didn’t know was that Robert was watching him when he was looking at the menu and know what his husband really wanted.

Paying the waiter Robert took his things and sat next to Aaron before giving him the food.

“Rob! I told you I only wanted a cup of tea!” Aaron whispered when he saw the hot chocolate and cake.

“Yh and like I told you! We ain’t gonna eat properly until later so eat up! Cause I ain’t having you pass out on me!”

Aaron nodded and began eating. After they finished he stood up and slid his fingers into Robert’s and held his hand walking towards the shops.

They went from shop to shop Aaron getting bits and bobs Robert raising his eyebrows when every shop they paid at came under £50.

The last shop they went to was a sports shop. Robert picked a bunch of t shirts and jogger bottoms.

Aaron went to the hoddie section and stared going through them.

Half of them he had! He saw this dark blue one with the brand across it. It was in his size as well.

Trying it on it was a bit bigger but he could imagine it was Robert’s.

Seeing the rest of the items in his basket he placed it in before seeing a pair of black trainers.

They were like the ones he saw a few months ago he loved them but when he saw that they were £100. 

He walked away and went to find Robert.

“Hey all done?” “Yh let’s go pay.”

Robert got all the items out and placed them in his own basket.

They had the same amount of Items but Robert noticed that he had trainers but Aaron didn’t.

Part of the trip was so Aaron could have trainers.

“Hey thought you wanted some trainers?” “Yh couldn’t find any.” Aaron whispered.

Pulling Aaron away from the que and into the changing rooms Robert placed the baskets down before looking at Aaron.

“Right! What is going on? And please don’t say nothing! First you won’t eat then you only get a small pack of clothes and now you won’t get a pair trainers!”

Aaron looked at Robert before speaking. “I just think it’s wrong! I mean I don’t want you spending so much money on me! In a way I feel wrong and like I’m just waiting on your money! I don’t want that Rob!”

“Oh Aaron! I meant what I said! I want to spoil you! That’s the reason I brought you here! I couldn’t handle it if you ever ran out of anything and didn’t ask me. I couldn’t care less if you want a bunch of colouring books! If it makes you happy that’s all I want I’m beautiful?”

Aaron nodded before kissing Robert.

“Love you.” “Love you more. Now let’s get you trainers and go home!”

Aaron let Robert take him by the hand and pay for everything.

On the way out Aaron would see bits and bobs and would place them in Robert’s hand who would go off and pay for them.

Aaron’s happiness meant the world to him and he would spoil him rotten until he was happy....

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Robronfan948 x


End file.
